Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 39
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Adamaris gilde van de pijn en gauw trok ze de drakenschub met een pincet uit haar knie. Hijgend kwam ze tot rust, maar verslagen gooide ze de schub in het bakje dat besmeurd raakte met bloed. In een afgelegen gedeelte van de tuin zat ze, ondergedompeld in de stilte die veroorzaakt werd door de geluidsdempende heggen en struiken. Ze tapte een beetje bloed af uit haar snee en druppelde die op wat vuurzand uit de drakenkuil. Het werd een stomend heet papje, dat ze op haar been legde. Er gebeurde niets en ze kon wel huilen terwijl ze het bloed en het goedje afveegde met een papieren zakdoek en het propje weggooide. Het zou haar werkelijk nooit lukken! Bovendien was het experimenteren op haar eigen lichaam ontzettend pijnlijk. Ze ruimde haar troep op en propte hem terug in haar doos, die ze erna terugdroeg naar haar kamer. Daar ging ze op het bankje dat uit de steen onder de uitstulping van het raam naar het balkon gehouwen was en waar dikke kussens op lagen zitten. Zwijgend keek ze uit het raam en haar blik dwaalde over het meer, dat schitterde in het zonlicht, naar de naar hars ruikende dennenbossen erachter, en de bergen die met hun ijzige toppen de wolken tikten. Door de raampjes boven de uitstulping die uitstaken kwam een naar zomer geurende bries binnendrijven. Ze was al 18. Ongelooflijk. Ze was al 5 jaar lang weg van huis. Huiverend duwde ze haar gezicht tegen het koude glas toen herinneringen aan thuis terugdreven naar de flarden van haar ziel. De eenzaamheid, de honger, de angst elke avond als ze ging slapen. Ze herinnerde zich de handen die als ijzeren klemmen haar polsen vastgrepen en haar tegen een tafel duwden. Werk, werk, werk!!! We hebben het geld nodig!!! '' Adamaris staarde als verlamd naar de brandplekken aan de binnenkant van haar handen, de littekens, de samengetrokken huid rond de witte lijnen. ''Het is niet dat het nog uitmaakt wat er nu met je gebeurt. Jouw taak is om te werken. Dan worden we nog rijker, Ada. Wat vind je daarvan? Ze ademde met horten en stoten en sloot haar ogen in een poging het gekrijs uit haar hoofd te krijgen. Wisten ze maar dat het merendeel van haar gebroken botten, brandwonden en littekens niet door de explosie kwamen. Wisten ze het maar. Nee, alsjeblieft stop! Ik wil gewoon naar mijn kamer! Laat me gewoon met rust!!! Dat is alles wat ik wil! '' De duisternis was als een mantel geweest. Een hete, verstikkende mantel alsof haar gezicht onder water werd geduwd en ze door een rietje moest ademen. ''Wil je alleen zijn? Prima! Maar je zult wel werken. Eén mechanisme per dag en als hij om middernacht niet aan mijn deur ligt zul je wat meemaken. Dezelfde eenzaamheid die ze had gevoeld toen ze wakker werd in die witte kamer. Wit als sneeuw, wit als katoen, wit als beenderen. Waar was iedereen? Waarom was er niemand? Je kunt haar ledematen vervangen met mechanische onderdelen, zei een onbekende stem in de witte mist. Zoals jullie doen bij dieren. Je bent genezen als een dier, wij moesten dat betalen, dus nu gaan we je behandelen als een dier. Dieren krijgen hier geen aandacht. En die rotkat is jouw verantwoordelijkheid. Door jou is onze dochter dood. Adamaris sloeg haar voorhoofd tegen het raam en een blauwe plek verspreidde zich al spoedig. Het gegil en gehuil hield op toen ze van de bank afrolde en haar lokken bovenop de beurse plek legde om hem te verbergen. Ze herinnerde zich het moment waarbij ze de snee op haar nek verkreeg nog glashelder. Ze zag het altijd als ze in een spiegel keek, of in een rivier, of in een glas, altijd als ze haar eigen gezicht zag. Mooi, schijnbaar gezond en gelukkig, maar in haar groene ogen stonden nog elke dag de tranen van een klein dertienjarig meisje. Een meisje dat was achtergebleven in dat huis, in de donkere kamer zonder ramen. Ze zou er voor altijd zitten. Die dag had ze het mechanisme voor een grote muziekdoos voor een zekere jonge heksenman niet afgekregen en haar moeder had haar tegen de tafel gegooid, waarbij een diepe geul in haar nek was gevormd. Ze had hem zelf dicht moeten naaien. In het donker. Maar Adamaris was slim. In het donker had ze een briefje geschreven en op dat briefje had ze gezet; Help mij. Ik wil hier weg. Dit is kindermishandeling. Toen volgde een adres. De muziekdoos was naar de jonge heks in kwestie gegaan. Enkele nachten later, toen Adamaris doodstil op de grond had gelegen terwijl ze telde hoe lang ze huilde. Er had geen epische klap geklonken, een heldhaftige redding was er niet geweest. Gewoon een raspend geluid van een mes rond de voegen van een raam waarvan de luiken waren dichtgespijkerd. Toen hadden handen met lange vingers, vingers die ongetwijfeld piano speelden, het luik in stilte weggehaald. Dat licht dat toen binnenvloeide was zo fel geweest, pijnlijker dan welk experiment Adamaris ook maar had uitgevoerd op haar lichaam in een poging deze mechanische delen weg te krijgen zodat ze het voorgoed achter zich kon laten. Wie ben je, had kleine dertienjarige Adamaris gevraagd toen de figuur voor haar knielde. Iemand die tegen kindermishandeling is, had de stem geantwoord. Hoe heet je? Dat kan ik nu niet zeggen. Ik haal je dit rijk uit voor je ouders het zullen merken. Reageer niet op brieven van ze, probeer uit de buurt van het Stoomkrachtrijk te blijven en blijf een poos in de wildernis leven. Alleen zo zul je van ze af raken. De figuur had zijn hand uitgestoken en zwijgend had Adamaris die aangenomen. Hij had smaragdgroene ogen die glansden als vlammen in de winter, en haar zo zwart als ebbenhout. Hij was ongeveer twee jaar ouder dan haar, gokte Adamaris. Misschien drie. Hij had een mantel over Adamaris' schouders gegooid en had haar naar het Textielrijk gebracht waar ze vijf jaar lang in de bossen had gedwaald en overleefd. Vlak voor hij haar achterliet in het doodstille besneeuwde bos vertelde hij haar hoe ze de nachten en dagen moest doorkomen en dat ze naar dorpjes moest gaan die niet zo bekend waren zodat ze nog steeds sociale interactie kreeg. "Wat is je naam?" had Adamaris nogmaals gevraagd. Zijn mond vormde de letters in een glimlach, een keelklank een een "A". Mica. Hoofdstuk 38 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 40 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken